Siempre en tu corazón
by Naqua
Summary: El Matsuri Haru se celebra para conmemorar una antigua leyenda de amor del Templo Todai. Nico ha decidido centrarse en ser una idol y olvidarse de lo que siente por Maki, mientras Maki se siente algo alejada de Nico.


_Los personajes de Love Live! School idol project no me pertenecen cada uno corresponde a sus_

 _Creadores_

 **Siempre en tu corazón**

La primavera había comenzado hace algunos días, los rayos del sol calentaban la azotea y una suave brisa, refrescaba ligeramente el ambiente, los gritos de dolor de una chica rompían la calma del lugar.

-¡Suéltame Nozomi! Te he dicho que no iré al festival- El intento de soltar el agarre de sus pechos de las manos de su, ya no tan querida amiga, fallaba estrepitosamente.

-Es decir, que aceptas mi sugerencia de venir mañana por la noche al *Matsuri Haru, es una lástima que aceptes tan pronto, me estaba divirtiendo- dijo esto apretujando un poco más los pechos de Nico.

-Te he dicho que no iré, soy una idol fabulosa y amada por todos, no tengo interés en ir con Maki-chan, Eri y contigo-Intento nuevamente librarse del agarre, pero su captora, no hizo otra cosa que aumentar, aún más su dominio sobre ella.

-¿No te importa? ¿Puede que otra persona vaya con Maki chan?

-¿Por qué habría de importarme?

-El Matsuri que se celebra en el Templo Todai, tiene una leyenda, cuenta que una pareja de amantes, antes de darse el ultimo adiós juraron amarse, justo donde se encuentra el templo ahora, con lágrimas en los ojos, los amantes se separaron para no verse nunca más, acordaron que para renovar su juramento de amor, lanzarían señales luminosas, visibles desde el templo, año tras año hasta sus muertes iluminaron el cielo nocturno, la historia tiene más de 300 años, por eso dicen que las personas que entrelacen sus manos mientras los fuegos artificiales iluminen la noche, permanecerán siempre en el corazón de la otra persona.

-Y eso ¿Que tiene que ver conmigo?

La paciencia de Nico estaba llegando a su fin, odiaba la idea de que Maki estuviera sola en ese festival, o peor aún con alguien que no fuera ella, pero reconocérselo a Nozomi, jamás, ella era una idol de éxito y no podía perder el tiempo en esas cosas, además Maki nunca le había mostrado nada más que un sentimiento de amistad.

-Las cartas me mostraron, que las enamoradas que no lo admiten debían ir al festival, no soy yo, son las cartas. – finalizó mientras ponía una cara angelical.

La voz de Nozomi al pronunciar esas palabras era tan inocente que casi Nico comenzó a creerla, si no fuera por el hecho, que las manos de esa bruja insensible seguían apretando sus casi inexistentes pechos.

-No pierdas la esperanza Nico, algún día te crecerán, deberías pedirle ayuda a Maki chan, ves el pecho tan bonito que tiene Erichii, mientras Maki chan no te ayude, yo puedo ocupar su lugar- le susurro en su oído, haciendo que Nico se ruborizara al completo.

Unos pasos cercanos, hicieron que la atención de las chicas se dirigiese hacia la puerta de la entrada y automáticamente Nozomi soltase a Nico al comprobar que Eri acababa de entrar por ella.

-¿Qué estáis haciendo? He oído gritos desde abajo.

-Nada Erichii, solo practicábamos-Dijo Nozomi regalándola la mejor de sus sonrisas

-Claro, Nico Nico ni.-Su mirada viajaba por Eri comprobando lo que Nozomi le había dicho hace apenas unos instantes

-Me alegra, que estéis practicando, ya que se supone que vendríais solas a practicar porque vais algo atrasadas en el ritmo, no me gustaría mandaros el doble de sesión por un malentendido.

Eri se disponía a salir por la puerta pero antes de cruzarla se dio la vuelta mirando fijamente a los ojos de Nico.

-Nico, con respecto a lo que te ha dicho Nozomi, piensa en cuál de las dos tiene más talla de sostén, no debería ser ella quien te ayudase-Le guiño un ojo y se fue dejando petrificada a su novia y Nico.

-Nico, no digas ni una palabra, o te juro que te torturare en la ducha donde no hay ropa que te proteja.

\- Nico nico ni, deberíamos practicar y eso – sonreía nerviosamente, su sentido común le advertía que era mejor no decir nada más.

-Y mañana vendrás al festival aunque tenga que ponerte el yukata yo misma.

-Está bien- dijo resignada, no es que no quisiera ir es que no quería que supiera que si quería ir, tenía una reputación que mantener.

Maki se encontraba en su habitación poniéndose un yukata con diferentes tonalidades de rojo, se esmeró mucho en encontrar un obi con el mismo rojo de los lazos de Nico, aunque estaba segura que Nico ni se daría cuenta, pero para ella era importante tener esa mínima conexión. Desde que comenzaron los exámenes, apenas quedaban todas juntas, había tantas cosas que contar, que se le hacía imposible hablar con Nico a solas, sin que todas estuvieran presentes, aunque tampoco es que lo considerara importante, solo quería saber qué tal le iba todo, y volver a verse reflejada en los ojos de Nico, pero nunca admitiría que lo que en verdad sentía era que Nico se estaba alejando de ella.

Termino de prepararse y salió al encuentro de Nozomi y Eri, ambas estaban radiantes con sus yukatas morado y azul respectivamente, desde que contaron su relación, las dos parecían brillar con luz propia, era realmente hermoso verlas juntas.

-Estas hermosa, Maki-chan, creo que me planteare pedirle a Erichii si me deja tener otra novia.-Dijo Nozomi sonriente mientras agarraba del brazo a Maki.

-Antes de contestar a esa pregunta, te pediré que me pongas en el testamento Nozomi, odiaría matarte sin ganar nada, aunque creo que cuando me quede sin novia podríamos hablar Maki-chan- Lanzo un beso al aire y le guiño un ojo a Maki que se sonrojo y bajo su mirada por la vergüenza que sentía.

-Erichii es malvada, sabes que eres la única en mi corazón.-la tristeza con la que dijo esas palabras llego hasta el interior de Eri, arrepintiéndose de seguir con la broma.

Eri se acercó a Nozomi, acaricio su mejilla derecha y la beso dulcemente, al terminar el beso apoyo su frente en la de Nozomi.

-Nunca podría sustituirte, eres la única persona a la que amo y amare.-deposito un rápido beso en los labios de Nozomi.

La voz de una persona que se encontraba al lado de ellas, rompió la seriedad del momento y ambas chicas se separaron.

-Creo que mejor me voy adelantando, no quiero hacer esperar a Nico.

-No te preocupes Maki-chan, solo quería demostrarte como conseguir un beso de la persona que quieres, sin pedírselo y que se te declare, toma nota.-Nozomi corrió a situarse detrás de Maki-Chan, sabía que en ese momento era el lugar más seguro

-En ocasiones Nozomi te detesto.-La mirada irritada hacia Nozomi, hizo que hasta Maki tuviera un escalofrió.

-Te invitare a un parfait para que me perdones ¿de acuerdo?

-Haraso, solo por esta vez te libras, vayamos con Nico.

No tardaron demasiado en llegar a la entrada, donde les esperaba una Nico con un yukata rosa y sus lazos de un rojo intenso.

Estaba tan adorable y hermosa, Maki se detuvo al verla, y sus mejillas se ruborizaron ligeramente, tan solo prosiguió la marcha, cuando sintió el suave empujón de Nozomi en la espalda.

-Que no se te olvide respirar Maki chan, te necesitamos viva para componer-El tono de burla de Nozomi, intensifico el rubor de Maki, que ahora nada tenía que envidiar a los lazos de Nico.

Nico ajena a la conversación, al ver que Maki se había parado, se acercó al grupo.

-No estás tan fea, como para que te quedes parada Maki chan-dijo mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

-Tú también está muy guapa Nico- Eri dedicaba una brillante sonrisa mientras alagaba a su amiga.

-Bueno, tú también lo estas Eri, pero supongo que esta adivinadora de cartas de rebajas ya te lo habrá dicho.-Saco la lengua en dirección a Nozomi, era consciente que el atrevimiento lo pagaría caro, pero pocas veces tenia oportunidad de burlarse de Nozomi, y mirar a Maki, la ponía extremadamente nerviosa.

-Me ofendes, nunca he cobrado nada por leeros las cartas, además veo que ya no me respetas como antes.-El gesto de estrujar con ambas manos, hizo que Nico se tensara y fuera lentamente retrocediendo.

Antes de que Nozomi cumpliera con su amenaza, los gritos de dos chicas llamaron su atención.

-Te dije que eran ellas, no me puedo creer que estén aquí las integrantes de µ's.-agarrando a su amiga de las manos y pegando saltitos

-Mira es Nozomi san, Eri chan, Maki chan y traen una amiga.-Ambas chicas corrieron a pegarse del brazo de Maki y Eri

-¿Una amiga?-La cara de perplejidad de Nico, dejaba reflejada su sorpresa.

-¿Nozomi san? ¿Por qué solo yo soy tratada con ese honoficio? ¿Por qué se acercan tanto a Erichii y Maki chan?- Nozomi se quedó mirando con la misma sorpresa que Nico y todas esas preguntas formuladas al aire

-Perdonadnos, mi nombre es Kasane Kasekura y mi amiga es Yukari Saotome, somos grandes admiradoras de Eri chan, Maki chan y el resto, pero ahora que he visto a Eri chan en persona es mucho más linda, nunca voy a quitar las manos de ella.-Dijo la chica que se había presentado en primer lugar, su era pelo castaño, ojos marrones, un poco más baja de estatura que Nozomi, y mucho más cariñosa con Eri de lo que le gustaba a esta última.

Nozomi saco una libreta con una lista de nombres y un lápiz, mientras Nico se acercaba al oído para susurrarla.

-Veo, que pretende quedarse del brazo de Eri toda la noche, espero que te diviertas.-La sonrisa de Nico pronto se desvaneció, al ver como la otra chica rubia, de ojos azules amiga de Kasane, se pegaba en exceso a su Maki.

-Kasane Kasekura, las dos con K ¿verdad? Creo que iré mañana a visitarte, me lo han dicho las cartas, que necesitas una larga conversación conmigo.-la sonrisa perversa que se dibujó en la cara de Nozomi, hizo que corriera un escalofrió en todos los presentes.

Eri, intervino ante la no tan sutil, amenaza de su novia, si no ponía freno a esto, tenía la sospecha que tendría una persona menos que las apoyaría, por desaparición en extrañas circunstancias.

-Kasane san, hoy tengo una cita con mi novia Nozomi, no creo que sea adecuado, ahora que sabes que tengo pareja, que te agarres tan efusivamente a mí.-regalándole una sonrisa afectuosa, a la cual era imposible negarle nada.

-¿Y mañana?

Un aura maligna en forma de Nozomi se fue acercando a la pobre chica, que entendió que lo más seguro para su vida, era retirarse del lugar.

-Sera mejor que me vaya, ¿vienes conmigo Yukari chan?

-Esperad, Nico nico ni, creo que aún no os he firmado un autógrafo.

Ambas chicas se miraron confundidas mientras veían a la otra chica sonreír exageradamente.

-¿Nico? ¿Nico niii? Pero ¿quién eres?

La dura realidad de que esas dos, no la reconocían peso como una losa en su cabeza.

-Kasane chan, yo me quedare, Maki chan no tiene pareja aun, tal vez hoy acabe teniendo una. ¿Verdad Maki chan? –dijo Yukari mientras se aferraba del brazo de Maki.

Nozomi se acercó al oído de Nico, con el mismo tono que esta había utilizado con ella para susurrarle.

-Yo ya me libre de mi competencia ¿y tú? Amiga de µ's.

-Cállate-la voz de Nico sonaba con un tono de evidente enfado.

El festival estaba lleno de vida, con una decoración cuidada y alegre.

Maki y Yukari estaban unos metros por delante de Nico, Nozomi y Eri, de vez en cuando Maki miraba disimuladamente a Nico, que tenía cara de estar de malhumor, le hubiese gustado preguntarle que le pasaba, pero el brazo le dolía de lo fuerte que lo tenía sujeto Yukari, algo le decía que no escaparía de ella tan fácilmente.

Los ojos de Nico se distrajeron con uno de los puestos, era el tradicional de pesca de peces dorados con pequeñas redes de papel, le encantaban esos peces, conseguiría uno, no había nada imposible para Nico. Con paso seguro y decidido, se separó del grupo para ir por su objetivo.

-Señorita ¿quiere probar suerte? Un intento quinientos yenes, tres intentos mil yenes.

-Deme solo una, y rece para que no lo deje sin peces.

El primer intento, fue nefasto, no solo no capturo ningún pez, sino que la red se le rompió incluso antes de sumergirla, los siguientes cuatro intentos no tuvieron mejor suerte.

-Señorita ¿Seguro que no desea la oferta, ahorraría dinero?

-Dije que solo necesito un intento.

-Pero va como cinco.

Después de otros seis intentos más, se rindió cabizbaja y decidió ir a buscar a su grupo, cuando una persona al lado, armo un gran revuelo entre la gente, al capturar en su primer intento un hermoso pez de colores, al mirar a la persona se dio cuenta que era Maki, la que había capturado el pez, sin duda sería un regalo para su nueva "amiga", se sentía por momentos más irritada.

-Quién quiere un estúpido pez, no hacen nada, solo nadan todo el día.

-Señorita, estuvo aquí por unos diez intentos ¿Y ahora dice eso?

-Cállese, no hay nadie a quien le importe un estúpido pez.

Se marchó molesta, pero alguien la agarró del brazo, se dio media vuelta de mala gana, para ver a Maki sujetándola.

-Tu, tú quieres un estúpido pez de colores, lo atrape para ti, llevas un buen rato intentándolo, así que porque no lo tomas y ya.- Le entrego el pez de colores ante el asombro de la chica.

Hacia un rato que Maki se había separado del grupo, en cuanto sintió que Nico no estaba, salió en su búsqueda, con la excusa de ir a buscar bebidas y después de verla durante un rato como intentaba capturar el pez, decidió intervenir.

-Gracias.-las mejillas de Nico se enrojecieron, no solo había capturado un pez para ella, sino que la había ido a buscar, por cosas como esa amaba profundamente a Maki, aunque nunca se lo diría.

Un extraño silencio surgió entre las dos, a los pocos minutos fueron interrumpidas por Yukari, que se lanzaba a los brazos de Maki, dejando a esta última avergonzada, Maki no se sentía cómoda con el exceso de atenciones de la chica y Nico cada vez se molestaba más con la situación mostrando su molestia sin dificultad en su cara.

-Pensé que te habías perdido, fuimos a buscarte al ver que no volvías.

-Me entretuve un poco.-Maki se puso a jugar con su pelo enredándolo entre sus dedos, evitando dar más explicaciones.

-Tú también has vuelto ¿Mico?-Giro su cabeza para dirigirse a Nico.

Nico ya iba a replicarla, cuando la voz de Maki hablo.

-Se llama Nico Yazawa, es una senpai, por favor no lo vuelvas a olvidar.-La voz de Maki casi sonó amenaza en los odios de Yukari.

-No necesito que me defiendas Maki chan, por mí misma puedo hacerlo bastante bien.-Lo dijo en un tono tan enfadado que dejo sorprendida a Maki y detrás de sí, comenzando a andar con paso firme, apenas pudo andar antes de que Nozomi la tomara por el brazo.

Nozomi y Eri observaron la escena que acababa de ocurrir, sin mediar palabra pero ambas sabían que era el momento de intervenir.

-¿Que os parece si vamos al castillo del terror? –Decía Nozomi con una radiante sonrisa en los labios.

-No, me interesa, no soy una niña pequeña, que se pueda asustar tan fácilmente.-Se soltó del agarre de Nozomi, sin nada de delicadeza.

-¿Acaso podría ser eso la voz del miedo?-burlándose de Nico.

-No es miedo, es indiferencia, soy demasiado genial para eso.

-Podría ser divertido Nico, además podríamos hacer dos grupos Nozomi, Yukari y yo podríamos ir juntas y Maki iría contigo.

-Pero yo quería ir con Maki chan – se protestó Yukari.

Eri se acercó a Yukari, sonrió seductoramente, sosteniéndole una de las manos.

-Pensé que estaría bien, si nos conocíamos mejor y llegásemos a ser amigas.

-Discúlpame Eri chan, claro que iré contigo y con la otra chica.

-Bienvenida al mundo de la amiga de… y la otra chica.-dijo de modo divertido Nico en un susurro solo audible para Nozomi.

La forma coqueta en que hizo la petición a Yukari y lo fácilmente que se dejó convencer, mostrando verdadero interés en su Erichii, irrito bastante a Nozomi, pero ya se vengaría en el castillo, su principal objetivo era convencer a Nico chan.

Imitando los gestos de Eri, Nozomi se acercó aún más a Nico, sonrió seductoramente, sostuvo su mano y justo antes de abrir la boca, fue interrumpida.

-Ni te canses intentándolo, no tienes nada que hacer conmigo, pero aun así no quiero estropear la diversión así que accederé a ir con Maki chan.

Tuvieron que esperar un poco para entrar dentro del castillo del terror, no era muy habitual que existiera este tipo de atracción en los festivales, pero si era bastante popular.

En primer lugar pasaron Eri, Nozomi, Yukari y unos minutos más tardes Maki y Nico.

El lugar estaba oscuro, los únicos ruidos que se podía oír eran de gritos de fantasmas y algún que otro objeto metálico.

-Esto no da miedo, es todo falso.-Hubiese sonado creíble por parte de Nico, si su temblor no la hubiese delatado.

-Tiemblas demasiado para creerte que todo es falso, no tienes nada de que temer estamos en un festival y nada de esto es real.-razonó lo más lógica que pudo Maki.

-Solo tengo frio, eso es todo, deja ya de molestarme, la gran idol Nico no le teme a nada.

Uno de los actores de la atracción se acercó por detrás a Nico, acariciando su espalda, esta se dio la vuelta y al ver el perfecto maquillaje de fantasma, grito aterrorizada y se abrazó fuertemente a Maki, que ya se había percatado del actor unos segundos antes de que entrara en escena, se aferró al cuerpo de Maki que la abrazaba con cariño, mientras las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas.

-Es solo un actor, no pasa nada Nico chan.-la voz de Maki sonó más cariñosa y dulce de lo habitual para tranquilizarla, ya que aún sollozaba entre sus brazos.

-Señorita, soy solo un actor míreme.-Se descubrió al ver la reacción de la chica.

Cuando Nico se tranquilizó, se dio cuenta de lo cerca que estaba de Maki, y de la escena vergonzosa que había protagonizado, se separó repentinamente de Maki, dejándola detrás de sí y corriendo en dirección a la salida, no vio unos cables que se cruzaron en su camino, haciéndola tropezar, antes de que perdiera el equilibrio, fue sujetada del brazo.

-¿Estas bien?-Maki examinaba a Nico, ni tan siquiera se había percatado que Maki la estaba siguiendo.

-Si –Nico bajo la cabeza avergonzada, se dejó abrazar por Maki que la abrazaba con cariño.

-No tienes que tener miedo, yo estoy contigo, no te dejare sola, te lo prometo.-Acariciaba la cabeza de Nico, que se separó ligeramente, la miro a los ojos y le dijo algo que hacía tiempo que pensaba.

-¿Por qué tienes que ser tan príncipe encantador?

-¿Un príncipe encantador?-le contesto con otra pregunta con un tono confundido, Maki.

Un grito desgarrador proveniente de Yukari se oyó a lo lejos, cortando así la conversación de ambas.

-¡No me toques más!

-Creo que es hora de que regreses a casa, yo solo te lo sugiero, debido a nuestra reciente amistad.-La sonrisa de Nozomi era más temible que cualquier cosa que habría en ese castillo

-Creo que mejor regreso a casa, Maki chan si me estas oyendo, ya nos veremos otro día, lo siento.

-Y recuerda, yo siempre seré más amiga tuya que mi Erichii, porque si eso cambia para ti, seguramente yo no seré tan amable contigo, ten cuidado de camino a casa.

Yukari salió corriendo del castillo, había descubierto lo que era el miedo, tenía el pelo morado, mucho pecho y su nombre era Nozomi.

Maki sostenía la mano de Nico entrelazando sus dedos, estaban en silencio desde hacía unos minutos, era cómodo, tranquilo, lo único audible del momento era el corazón de ambas que latía con fuerza debido al contacto de sus manos.

Llegaron al final del castillo, ninguna de las dos parecía querer romper el momento creado, aun así separaron sus manos lentamente.

-Creo que llamare, haber donde se encuentran Nozomi y Eri, algo me dice que tardaremos en ver a Yukari de vuelta.-Guiño un ojo a Nico que respondió con una sonrisa

Ambas chicas se rieron con complicidad.

-No me contestan, ya casi es la hora de los fuegos artificiales, seguramente querían un poco de intimidad.

-¿Te gustaría ir a ver los fuegos artificiales conmigo?-La cara de Nico se volvió de un rojo intenso, no sabía de donde había sacado el valor para decírselo, pero no se retractaría.

-No, prefiero irme a casa el día de hoy fue agotador.

-Si tiene que ser agotador estar todo el día conmigo –lo dijo con enfado evidente, tan pronto pronuncio esas palabras comenzó alejarse del lugar.

Maki se quedó parada en el lugar preguntándose, qué es lo que había ocurrido, cuando una mano en el hombro la saco de sus pensamientos, no sabía porque pero sentía que esa misma persona había presenciado toda la escena.

-No lo entiendo Nozomi, no hice nada se enfadó y se fue.

-¿Conoces la leyenda de Matsuri Haru?

-No.

Nozomi le dijo lo mismo que en su momento le dijo a Nico, que es para que su amor sea bendecido, en cuanto termino la explicación, Maki comprendió lo que sucedió hace apenas unos minutos.

-Pero ¿Por qué no me lo dijo directamente? ¿Tengo que ser adivina?-Lo dijo con molestia pero sus ojos brillaban.

-Si no eres rápida, no la encontraras, desde aquella colina, es donde mejor vista hay de los fuegos artificiales.-Le dio un ligero empujon en la espalda y Maki comenzó a correr.

Nico se sentía triste y enfadada consigo misma, había sido rechazada, incluso antes de declararse, se apoyó en un árbol cercano, para ver los fuegos, lo cierto es que le gustaba verlos, y no sentía ganas de regresar a casa a dar vueltas al asunto.

Unos minutos más tardes, Maki llegaba donde estaba Nico jadeante por la carrera, no dijo una palabra, apenas recuperaba el aliento tomo de la mano a Nico y la arrastro corriendo hacia la colina que Nozomi le había señalado.

-¿A dónde me llevas? ¿Qué estás haciendo Maki chan?

-Queda poco para que empiecen tenemos que darnos prisa.

-¿Para que empiece el que? ¿Quieres parar?

Pero Maki dejo de responderla y continuo arrastrándola colina arriba.

-Por fin has parado ¿Qué hacemos aquí pensé que te ibas a casa?- Nico respiraba fuertemente por el esfuerzo

Maki aún sujetaba la mano de Nico, hablo sin mirar a la cara a Nico que aún no entendía lo que estaba sucediendo.

-Nozomi me ha contado una leyenda de este festival ¿la conoces?

-Y que si la conociera, eso no cambia que me hayas arrastrado hasta aquí.

-Si lo cambia ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? No te hubiera dicho que me iba a casa.-Maki había elevado ligeramente la voz con tono irritado.

-Ah no y que me hubieras dicho, si se puede saber.-Nico contestaba del mismo modo

Por primera vez desde que están allí, Maki se giró para mirarla a los ojos.

-Que no hay nadie más en el mundo con quien quisiera estar, en este festival viendo los fuegos.

Ambas estaban sonrojadas, Maki bajo la cabeza para apoyar su cabeza en la de Nico.

-¿Sabes lo que eso significa Maki chan?

Nico se soltó del agarre de Maki para sostenerle la mano de forma delicada y entrelazar sus dedos.

-Que te quiero, pero odio tu forma de decirme las cosas.

-Yo también te quiero, pero odio que seas tan densa.

Ambas rieron y escucharon los fuegos que habían empezado, tan solo se miraban a los ojos, Maki acaricio la mejilla de Nico tiernamente, se acercó a sus labios, la beso dulce y delicadamente mientras el latido de sus corazones era percibido por ambas.

Cerca de ellas en un arbusto, están escondidas Eri y Nozomi que habían visto toda la escena.

-Me debes otro parfait-la sonrisa de triunfo de Eri hizo que Nozomi también sonriera aunque había perdido irremediablemente.

-¿Cómo sabias que sería Maki la besaría primero?

-Fácil, mira a Nico como yo te miró a ti, y yo siempre quiero besarte, porque te amo.

-No robes mis frases.

Eri mantuvo su mano enlazada con la de Nozomi hasta que el ultimo estruendo en el cielo dejo de sonar, mientras besaba sus cálidos labios.

* * *

N/A:

 **Matsuri Haru** : La traducción del japonés seria festival de primavera.

Espero que os haya resultado tan divertido leerlo, como lo fue para mí escribirlo, lo cierto es que era un oneshot que debía a cierta persona, desde hace meses, espero que te haya gustado maldita gata XD

Si estáis leyendo otros fic que tengo empezados, no me he olvidado de ellos, es que no he tenido tiempo, pero en breve actualizare, de verdad de la buena *-*.


End file.
